Repose
by viiiiv
Summary: But I, who commands an army, can only be commanded by you. I, who is loved by all, can only fall over and over again for you. Levi/OC, non/con, dub/con, OOC
1. I

_Flame_

She stifled a whimper, and then a hitch in her breath. His lips trailed diagonally towards the middle of her throat, smirking at the sound she just made. However they ended up like this, he had no idea.

More than likely it was the lip bite, and then the twinkle in her grey eyes, followed by the built up deprivation of physical contact from anybody. Rivaille's eyes, straightforward and dark from the lack of sleep, or genetics, she had no idea -but they mesmerized her -what was he feeling, really? The halls were loud that night; everyone was eating after a triumphant, successful attempt to keep out the titans for exactly a week. They knew they had to be cautious, but this was their only night to rest peacefully, pretending that the world was free of the maneaters. Rivaille glanced up, his feet still up at the table and shifted his eyes to hers. She blinked, and then realized that she had been flustered by this and looked away immediately -of course not staring at him in the first place. She bit her lip unconsciously and tried to continue the conversation with the other soldiers, but could not feel his gaze deviate from her direction. Inside, he was laughing, smirking at her response and quick-to-be embarrassed notions. She gulped, a drop of sweat dripped down from her brow. To her defense, it was a hot night. Her shirt came first, and she unbuttoned two of the top buttons that were suffocating her and took off her jacket. Many of her companions had already done the same earlier on the night.

Time passed as conversation died down, some of the fighters even retreating back to their quarters. She was going to do the same, but not before using the washroom. Unfortunately, it was outside of the eating halls and it would be quite a walk there and back so she planned to leave directly for her sleeping quarters after it. Crickets could be heard as the soft flames of the fires began to die down along with the night, flickering and cracking every so often from the corners of her eyes. By this time, she was too tired to comprehend the sounds of the fire to be the possibility of someone following her. The attack was easy, then.

First a hand over her mouth and then second, another pulling her by the waist backwards into the darkness. She muffled a scream at first before realizing she had to stay calm and approach her attacker. Then a familiar voice whispered huskily -

"Where are you going?"

And then she was pushed down to the floor, the one and only Corporal Rivaille atop of her, and the hand now placed over her neck instead.

"Ri-Corporal..." she had no idea what was going on. Although she had heard rumors he tended to do whatever he wanted, she had no idea he was going to attack her out of nowhere for staring.

"If it was about staring back I-"

"Shut up."

And no more. She wasn't going to ask, and afraid of his fighting abilities, she gulped, his hand still around her neck. The palm of his hand felt her swallowing and he smirked, a fire burned and cracked inside him louder than the ones lighted. He moved his hand, his body did not move. She moved her head a little but never deviated from his gaze in fear of what he would do now and then she noticed that both his legs had intertwined with the sides of her body. His hand now moved to grab her by the ponytail, a convenient handle that her peers had made fun of for and yanked whenever they wanted to get her attention. This time, however it was something different.

Rivaille pulled her hair down only to slide the hair tie from her hair. Her throat was now inadvertently exposed, and she swallowed again, feeling the possible sore throat coming along. He stared hard and long at her before looking at the buttons and decided he wanted one more off. And so he did, he unbuttoned a third button. Then he bit her.

Biting down on the middle of her throat, enough to make a mark -but she had fairly light skin to begin with and the attempt of even someone grabbing onto her neck for more than a few seconds could easily mark her. His fingers no doubt had, and she grimaced. The pain was not unusual as there wasn't much to begin with, but it was a deep bite. She felt her legs tense under his body and then the fire inside of her abdomen began to burn and crack just like his. Rivaille trailed his lips casually to the side of her neck following that. He had her arms pinned by his hands like as an instinct to keep her still, but he had no idea what he was doing with her not moving underneath him. It was like kissing a corpse. But he didn't mind. He might as well have been dead already.

Her hair made a bed for her head and she was secretly pleased that it wasn't just the dirty floor that was dirtying her... He continued to kiss quite fervently at the heated skin beneath him. Once in a while, she could feel his breath when he would take a break from kissing her neck. She loosened up, and could feel the fire inside of her flaming hotter and hotter, now wanting to follow what he was doing to her. The collar on her shirt and the sleeves were now completely off of one shoulder as he continued to place kisses. And then suddenly, he bit the side of her neck. She gasped, mouth open and ready to be claimed. To ensure that no one heard them, he bit her lower lip as punishment for making any sounds. And she knew, oh did she know. He went back to kissing her neck and then biting once in a while, leaving marks no doubt. Until he reached the junction between her neck and her jawline did he bite down and suck at the skin.

She couldn't help but moan loudly then. It was a sweet spot of hers and it was like he knew. And oh, did he know... he had watched her tense up and wince whenever a friend of hers would place their arms around her neck. Afterwards she would touch it and rub it lovingly, face flustered. If that wasn't enough to throw Rivaille off the edge, he didn't know what would. He took his time, sucking and sucking, a sudden rush of blood surging down his abdomen to his member, reminding him how much he had wanted to bite and suck on that one spot. All the while, she moaned and moaned, writhing in embarrassment and pleasure. Her face as hot as the flames surrounding them and were the only lights that allowed her to know that the one attacking? kissing her was Corporal Rivaille. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"P-p-please.." she muttered, mouth open and eyes half-lidded. She then realized what she did and then bit her lip hard.

He smirked and stared, grinning and laughing on the inside she was sure of it. He paid no attention to what she was begging for and continued to smirk into her skin, kissing and nibbling.

"Oh, right," he finally spoke. He stopped sucking and bit her bottom lip again, drawing blood that seeped into her mouth, a taste of her punishment she assumed, "don't speak unless I tell you to."

And that was that. His lips trailed alongside her jaw all the way to her chin where she swallowed. And then to the other side of her neck. She was so hot she could barely stand it -mostly from the heated night, but also the warm body straddling her hips, kissing her and igniting the fire hotter and hotter as the night went on. She couldn't stand it anymore, but she couldn't do anything about it either. Along the way, he had somehow released her arms, no longer keeping his bruising hold on her and she wondered. She wondered if she would dare to return _the favor_ before going against it in fear of what punishment would come next. But oh, did she want to do something in return and be punished by Corporal Rivaille...

_Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille_, fuck, _Rivaille, Rivaille -_

She recited his name in her mind, sometimes faster whenever he would raise his head to stare at her blankly, contemplating if he should go further, before descending once more to kiss her neck. And then he decided, the fourth button. But this time -he lowered his head, never taking his eyes off of her and tore the button off with his teeth, revealing the heavy duty bandages binding her chest. Her hands now free, she covered her eyes, whimpering once to show embarrassment. She wanted to tell him to rip them off -rip them off and just fuck her already. But she could not speak. So he took it that she was content with the speed he had chosen to tease her with. Unfortunately, he didn't want her to be pleased. He wanted her to be humiliated, burning with every fiber of her being inside and out, and oh so very dirty. And he would be the one licking the flames.

She wondered when his lips began to caress her collar bones whether or not he was doing this to spite her, to rape her? And then he bit her, and she was reminded how much a man of his stature had needs. Burning, wanting needs. The heat was too much for her, though. Sweaty and hot, she wanted to beg for him to take more buttons off, to take her shirt off not even for sex talk, but because of the wanton heat surrounding her, and so she continued wanting before daring once more to speak up.

"Rivaille-"

Without the title, he was thrown off and ceased his actions immediately. He decided to give her _some_ mind and stared, his eyes following the dance of the fires, and burning deeply with want and need.

"Please, it's just... so hot," she whispered.

His lips tugged, some sympathy slipping through because he, too, was very, very hot. But not from the temperature. He sat up, slowly unbuttoning the rest of her shirt and then slipping the tucked in dress shirt out of her pants. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her forward to slip the damp shirt off of her body before pulling her by her hair once more. She stifled a groan and he began to bite and suck at her throat yet again. Her chest heaved, and her patience grew thin before she began to tremble.

"W-why won't you just... do it already," she murmured staring at the night sky, his hand still intertwined with her hair.

"Because you think you're so pure," he scoffed.

He stopped kissing her for a second, and then placed the bridge of his nose parallel to her chest. He was thinking perhaps.

"But you're not so innocent are you," he smirked along her skin.

She dared to speak again, "I thought Corporal Rivaille -_ahh-_ loved cleanliness."

"Huh," was all he said before slipped the bandage out of its place, her chest bindings began to undo themselves, "maybe."

He twisted the bandage around her body and pulled it off once it was done circling off her chest. Unbound, untouched, and unmarked he looked up at her deeply, "I just so happen to _like _the thought of you dirty though."

Her face red from what he was saying, she took it as a hint that she could speak some more, but not just yet. His free hand cupped the side of her right breast alongside her waist and he sucked at the skin. His lips followed the trace of her breast kissing and nibbling alongside as he waited to hear her moan. Once he got to the middle, she gasped, and then he smirked. _Found you._

He lifted her body up to gain access to that spot underneath her breast, and she twisted and turned to get him away from there, only for him to hold both her hands in place with one of his -_easy._

Once he had enough, she sighed at the relief quietly. She was tired and worn out; and he could tell. Still fully dressed and not even breaking out in sweat, the only indications of any sort of need for relief were from his eyes and the hard member pressing for all to see against his tight white pants. Her mouth watered at the sight, wishing that he would put it to good use already. Instead, she stayed obedient and hopeful as he made his way to kissing every possible inch of her body it seemed. She hated the feeling of being the only one in heat, dying of both the hotness and the lack of attention her throbbing wetness was undeserving of. She squeezed her eyes shut, imagining what Corporal Rivaille _would have_ been like if he had just pulled down her pants and fucked her into the ground -_heaven._

Her wetness tightened and throbbed against the friction of Rivaille's body. She knew the more she wanted it, and the more she showed that she wanted it, the less he would be inclined to give it to her. So instead of playing with fire, she fought fire with fire. He noticed that she began to quiet down, her body slowed to a halt in response to his touches. He raised a brow and stopped as well. He knew what she was up to, and almost sympathized with her. He knew all too well what the lack of touch felt like.

And then he turned back to his sadistic side.

He sucked on her nipple, igniting a small scream from her mouth only to be covered by one of her now released hands. Rivaille wrapped both his arms around her body to keep her from moving and thrashing, sucking the feeling out of her breast. She moaned to no avail, for the wetness in her pants began to remind her once more of the friction she needed. Finally when he stopped, she stopped altogether being afraid of what would come after all of this. She _wanted_ the punishment. If it was going to be him fucking the living daylights out of her as she writhed in the obtainable pleasure, she would do it. _She would beg him._

"Fuck me, Lance Corporal Rivaille," she moaned, "Please, god, Rivaille. _I'm begging you._"

The words made him dizzy, but he showed no sort of remorse. He was being ignited with a flame that would burn him from the inside out. He slipped out of his jacket, tossing it who knows where and leaned his body against hers.

"Don't say that."

"_Please Rivaille._"

"Shut up."

"Fuck me, please. I need you, I need you to fuck me. I don't care if you're going to punish me for speaking, please just... Rivaille," she enunciated his name with a moan, pushing him to his edge.

"Fuck," he murmured against her skin as he breathed in and out. He needed the friction too more than anything. He tugged at the belts, freeing the harness from her body just a little and began to unbutton her pants. She moaned at the pleasure of finally getting her release. Maybe. He yanked both of her boots off of her legs, followed by the harness still attached to her pants. He would slice them all up if it meant he could see her quicker. The gathered brown fabric around her waist was slid up as her wetness was finally revealed to him. She wore tight white shorts in place of the girly underwear that he was taught that most girls would wear, and he smirked. He liked it better that way, he supposed.

Slipping it off her legs, he got a full view of the skin underneath those pants that he often daydreamed about. He kissed the front of her thigh, spreading her legs and wrapping his arms around each leg. She gulped and wondered if this would be even more sensitive than the sweet spots he had tried to claim and mark earlier. After all, she had never been touched down there before. Not even a finger; she really was pure, he figured. But before he would give her what he wanted, he wanted to taste her skin. The skin was quickly cooling down as it was finally exposed to the air before Rivaille took the opportunity to light it on fire yet again. His mouth pressed against her inner thigh, sucking on the untouched skin. No man had ever been this close to her precious spots.

She moaned in agony as she realized that he was going to tease her before taking her and making her his. He looked up at her, flustered and disappointed but still enjoying what she was feeling. He moved his head closer to her womanhood and kissed her right on her clitoris. She stiffened up, legs tense and mouth open. He took it that she liked it, for words were lost between the two of them. He had experience, of course, but never in the women that he had fucked did he ever see or taste one so wet. And it was all for _him._ He replaced his lips with his tongue, tasting the sweet wetness before proceeding to lick her expertly. His tongue was warm and matched the wetness of her sex. His mouth watered at the taste, wanting more and more to taste her release.

The fire was finally calming down but burned fervently once more as he passionately kissed and licked away at her tightness. She had never had this feeling before, the feeling of complete and utter bliss that burned through her stomach in such ecstasy and fulfillment. Her skin now flush with Rivaille's expert tongue, she lost complete sense of her body and how to control it. Her fingers found their way to either intertwine with his hair or scratch the skin still covered by his dress shirt. She found it unfair, she was almost completely undressed and he was still clad from top to bottom -_oh._

From what she read, that was the climax incoming. She thrashed and moaned underneath him as he now hurriedly licked at her flames. Every throbbing motion she made he would match it by licking and sucking to her rhythm. Every time, a wave of pleasure would be sent surging through her body like a heartbeat. Except this speed could be considered a heart attack. She jolted up as her climax was nearing, screaming Rivaille's name over and over again, dizzy from the feeling of a man being able to send her to complete and utter heaven. And then she moaned loudly, tearing at the shirt and drawing blood from his back. Her body pulsated and burned so passionately for him, and only him.

But that was only the beginning for Rivaille had yet to experience his release. Her wetness quickly evaporated into the cold of the night, and the only heat still burning was the fire in Rivaille's member and her welcoming skin. He quickly sat up and pulled out his member, hissing slightly when he remembered the cold and then the stinging of the scratches on his back. He gave her one look, her eyes half-lidded, and then pounced her. She gasped and moaned when he placed his hot and needy member near her entrance. Still a bit sore and ruffled by his mouth a bit earlier, she wrapped her arms around his neck for stability which he deemed temporarily okay for the time being.

"Ready, darling?"

Red rushed to her face and then her skin when he gave her the pet name but quickly forgot it when he teased her entrance with his length. He used the leftover wetness of her to lube himself up before entering slowly. He groaned and she winced at his overpowering size. Her entire body seized up at the feeling of his throbbing member. So large and _oh,_ so good. She squeezed her eyes shut as her body was being stretched to fit him in, filling her completely to the brim of utter ecstasy. The feeling was too much for her, he noted, as she shed a tear at the initial searing pain.

"You belong to me now."

He pulled out a bit and rammed back in. She yelped.

"Only me."

One arm wrapped tightly against his neck and scratching his back as leverage to not be pushed off the edge, she used the other to cover her mouth as she screamed and moaned.

"Rivaille-"

"I saw you watching him."

What-

"I knew you weren't looking at me. You looked away flustered. You would never look at me that way."

He began to move, quickening his pace as she began to adjust to his size. She moaned, and then muttered his name, trying to tell him that it was _him_ she wanted, and _him _that she was looking at.

"Rivaille-" a moan, "R-"

"You won't be looking at him anymore. He won't ever have you the way I will."

He bruised her lips with a kiss, the first one that could be considered as so. His lips were cold, tongue warm and tasted like the sweetness of her sex that he loved so much. His tongue danced along with hers, stealing her first kiss as well, he had hoped.

"Riv-"

"Only I can have you-"

"RIVAILLE," she spoke up again, "It was you..."

He didn't stop. He continued to pound away the anger at the man he _was_ going to kill. His face was emotionless and then a hint of surprise and confusion.

"I was looking at you- ah!" she moaned as his thrust hit a sweet, sensitive spot inside of her, "it was always for you, only you Riv-ah!"

He didn't speak, and only looked at her face as he apologized with his eyes.

"Forgive me," he whispered into her ear as he thrusted hard. A moan, "I need to make sure once more."

He sucked on the skin behind her ear, bruising and leaving a large mark to assert his claim.

"I'm yours, Rivaille. I can only be yours."

Her breaths started to hitch and he let out a low growl at the tight throbbing wetness that surrounded his size. He could feel the soft velvet inside of her encasing him completely. If it happened once more-

"Rivaille, oh god, I'm-"

"Fuck, stop. Didn't I tell you not to speak-"

He felt the wetness of her grow as she thrashed about underneath him, spasming out of control for the feeling of him inside of her was too great. He followed after, moaning loudly and biting hard on her shoulder. The hot liquid of his surged through her body, causing him to jolt and hold onto her harder, and kiss her with all that was left of his strength. He pulled away first from her lips, exhausted and out of breath. She fell onto a patch of grass, and he followed her movement, his face pressed against her bruised and marked neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her hand against his hair. He was still inside of her, their fluids mixing but they didn't care.

"Rivaille."

"Hn."

"I can only belong to you, Corpora-"

"Rivaille."

"Ah.."

"Just Rivaille."

"Rivaille..."


	2. I I

_French_

"Oi, Levi," Auruo appeared to be drunk with excitement, "you're-pff- you're French right?"

He cackled in laughter while Levi sustained his usual look.

"What makes you say that about the Corporal?" Petra asked angrily protecting her leader, nudging Auruo to apologize.

While in training, it was often hinted that you don't ask, and you don't tell. No one wants to remember the past, nor how one got where they were, but just that they were there. And they were alive.

"Gah, Petra. It's just a question, please! Women…" he continued drinking at the table.

The others from the other branches were loud, but contained within their own groups. Those within the Scouting Legion were off to their side in their own niches while Levi's squad had shyly made its way to the cafeteria for an unusual appearance. The others had quickly realized that Levi was there, but looked away immediately after in fear.

"Corporal," Gunter murmured, "well are ya?"

Levi's eyes continued to stare straight into the abyss of nothingness. He was seated at the end of the long table, and was very intrigued by whatever was in front of him, his squad concluded. Contrary to their opinion, he had been watching, intently, the woman he interacted with only a few weeks ago.

_What a shame_, he thought, _trying to forget already?_

Again, the heated stare, she realized. Every time it seemed, their encounters would be no different. He stared at her like she was his prey, and she felt it. Intuitively, and physically she would feel it. The long, hot summers were slowly drifting by, but surely. But even then, nothing would be as hot, nor intense as the stare she would receive from Corporal Levi whenever she encountered him.

She couldn't help but continue her conversation with her peers out of politeness, but it was equally as unfortunate that she was sitting at the end of the other side of the table opposite of Levi. Once in a while, his glance would deviate to show at least _some_ interest in his squad. But mostly they would be magnets to her soul.

"Hey, Mikasa… I don't have anything on my face, do I?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," she stated, not even slightly confused. She was mostly attached to the conversation she was holding with Eren.

"Excuse me," she got up from the table.

The washroom was a bit out of the way so she opted for the windows outside of the building. They were dirty, but they would do the job. Passing by _Levi's_ territory, she couldn't help but overhear the loudness of his group. French, French, family, past, words she wouldn't expect one of the highest squads to converse about, especially since it was hinted to be off limits even in casual conversation.

"So you are French, Corporal!"

_Is he?_ She couldn't help but wonder herself, but it didn't seem to faze her enough to join in on the conversation like some of the others in the Scouting Legion had already done. She was occupied to ensure that there wasn't something on her face that made Levi want to behead her with his eyes.

Nope, nothing. She retreated back into her seat but only for a brief moment before everyone began to head back out.

Levi's squad did the same, and she breathed a sigh of relief after watching the Corporal walk out. Finally some time without having some eyes bore into her skull. She made her way out of the building, following the others in her branch. Unfortunately –

"Come to my office."

God damn it. He didn't _have_ to ruin her life, did he? Did he want to talk about last time…? _Gods, no_…

She swallowed the last of her sanity and hope for living and followed Lance Corporal Levi to his office.

She had to note how short he was, only a few centimeters taller than she was. They walked down a path she was unfamiliar with and into a building, which she noted a few leaders had walked out of on their way there. He wasn't leading her to her death, she mused thankfully. He didn't hold the door for her, maybe he was angry? Or maybe it was usual Levi.

A flight of stairs, and then through a long hallway they walked before they reached his office. It was immaculate, though she couldn't have seen it otherwise. Not a spec of dust to be seen especially with items that collected them quite easily, she noted. For some rooms she had seen before, it was very bare. A chair for visitors, probably; though she couldn't imagine who would want to visit Levi for anything but business. He had a desk with not much on it, a jar of ink for his pen, and his pen sat atop the jar. A pack of loose paper sat at one corner, white as his shirts, but as if they had been untouched and glued altogether. He had a large prince-like chair behind his desk. Probably accidental, it would be hard to find an expensive chair like that and reserve it for Levi himself. After the infiltrations, they had to take any and all furniture they could find to furnish the building rooms that belonged to the officers.

A bookshelf with copies and copies of what appears to be the spine of the same book lined the shelves. Whether or not he loved the book and read it that many times, or it was for looks, she could care less. Her life was on the line probably.

Levi took a seat on the "guest" chair, which meant –well, she would stand then. He crossed his legs, leaned his head on his knuckle that was placed on the arms of the chair and stared.

_Why…_ _What do I say? What _should_ I say? _

Sweat dripped down her brow, she didn't dare to make a motion to wipe it off. The silence was so thick, even the blades on the 3D Movement Gears couldn't cut through it. She refrained from speaking for a bit longer, only staring off in the distance. She held her breath until finally she couldn't anymore and blurted-

"So, you speak French?" _Fuck._

That was a bad move. He shifted only slightly and he breathed what felt like his first breath since they arrived. His squinted even more so at her question and gave her an incredulous look. What else was she supposed to do? Wait until the world ends for him to speak?

"You do know that _that_ is off-limits, don't you?"

"Sometimes even soldiers need distractions, Corporal," she shrugged loosely to feign that she wasn't afraid of what he could do. If looks could kill…

"Distractions? If you wanted a distraction, all you had to do was ask," was all he muttered before he got up from the chair to walk around her.

He circled around her once, arms crossed, before he seated himself on the edge of his desk. She was facing away from him, afraid to turn around, his eyes probably throwing daggers at her back. Only a few moments did they sit in silence until he came up behind her and spoke.

"_Je veux faire des choses très sale pour vous en ce moment_," he whispered huskily into her ear.

_I want to do dirty things to you right now._

She gulped, unaware of what he had just said, probably a curse of some sort. She didn't speak, only waited for any follow up to his actions he might have planned.

"_Vous n'avez rien à dire_?" he scoffed. _You have nothing to say?_

The only reason she responded was because of his interrogatory inflection.

"Corporal, my apologies, but I have no idea what you're saying," she said, turning around.

"Ah, _viens ici que je te sauté,_" he continued in French, his eyes danced in humor, his face never-changing. _Come here so I can fuck you. _

He would play with her a bit more, she figured. She sighed quietly before he continued staring as he did before, through her skull, into her soul. His upper body leaned forward and he used it as leverage to move a bit off the edge. His arms uncrossed and grabbed hold of one of her arms to pull her forward.

"_J'ai dit que j'ai envie de toi_," his face inches from hers as her body became caught in the motion of being pulled towards Levi. _I said I want you._

His lips captured hers fiercely, passion burning through his tongue that attacked hers. She let out muffled noises of confusion, but she could only think _not again._ He didn't stop, stealing her breath away in a long frenzy of need and want. It was enough to drive her insane and yet-

"_Tu me rends folle,"_ he scoffed once more. _You're driving me crazy. _Only one sentence and then he was back to kissing her once more. His lips were a bit chapped, and it didn't help that hers were as well due to the dissipating summer heat. His kisses were physically rough and taxed her lips. She couldn't help but feel her lips bruising, and he punctuated it all by biting her lower lip. Finally, she was able to breathe; he, too, was out of breath but it didn't stop him from speaking in his native tongue.

"_Vos lèvres sont si doux," _he murmured briefly before he kissed her once more. _Your lips are so soft._ She could feel him smirk into her lips even though she had squeezed her eyes shut. He proceeded to contain that smirk and trailed his lips further down.

He kissed her jawline starting from her chin leading to the left side of her face, and then gently to bite on her earlobe. He whispered into her ear, "_Je vous veux tellement_." _I want you so badly. _

She could feel the grip on her arm loosening, his hand trailed up to her shoulder and then to the collars of her jacket. He slid it off with ease all the while continuing to kiss her neck. His jacket came off next, and then the buttons on her collar, then the shirt altogether. Once it all had been undone, he reached to kiss her collarbone. She let out a hitch in her breath when he found a sweet spot on the right side of her collars, and felt him smirk, if only for a second, into her skin.

"Corporal… please," she braved.

He carelessly tugged at the ruffled tie and freed both of his hands impatiently to knock off his own buttons. She could feel his breaths getting heavier and even frustrated. He was finally finished, and used one of his arms to pull her waist, the other wrapped around her thighs. He frantically set her on his desk, kissing down her stomach. She could feel the hard wood of both the desk beneath her, and something else on top of her. She mused in her mind how much Levi seemed to be begging for her this time. Last time had been no different, but he had a goal in mind this time, last it was just punishment.

"Levi, this isn't a punishment, is it?" she murmured in fear of speaking up.

He stopped kissing her naval briefly to place a finger on her lips as he kissed her forehead.

"_Enregistrez votre voix, Je veux tu faire hurler,"_ he whispered into her skin. _Save your voice, I want you to scream._

Intuitively speaking, she could only hope that he debunked her question. Unfortunately, Levi was always vague, and never answered properly. She would be quiet then, or she will be punished. Levi continued kissing down her stomach, slowly dragging her pants down lower and lower as he went. His actions were slow, but demanding. Once her hips and hipbones had been revealed, he retreated his hands to caress her lower back. The feelings were nothing like she had felt before, even though he had done it over and over again in the last encounters. She arched her back when he licked the area beneath her hipbones, letting out a soft purr. She quickly glanced over at the door, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was locked. Unfortunately, it didn't mean that others couldn't overhear, especially if they were looking for Levi. He paused.

"_Garde tes yeux sur moi, __chérie," _he murmured. _Keep your eyes on me, darling._

She swallowed and he used his hand to gently deviate her face to look into his eyes. They didn't change, but she could feel that gaze of lust, it covered the hint of worry he was trying to play off. She would trust him, just this once.

"Won't you say something I do understand, Corporal?"

"Levi," he said, and went back to unbuttoning her pants.

Her eyes widened and she bolted up. _He would do this again, so easily?_ He slipped off her pants down to her knees along with her panties. Levi wouldn't know but she had dressed up for him, she complained quietly, now he wouldn't even get to see it. She huffed a bit in her mind but it was quickly replaced with a delicious need for release. He didn't stop to tease her -he was only after her prey, her sex. It glistened with her wetness, even with the dim lighting. He took the liberty of tasting it for her, quickly lapping up all that was there. She burned, and her candle of lust would drip the wax of her sweet sex, and Levi would have all of it.

He stopped momentarily to kiss her with full tongue. Her body had initially been upright, staring at Levi as he had his wicked way with her.

"_Quel goût cela a-t-il?" _he smirked, not expecting an answer at all, she presumed. _How does it taste? _He eyed the front clasp on her bra. _Oh? Is she trying to make this easy for me? Or was this purposefully for me? _He ran his finger around the edges of the lace that decorated it; he even noted that there had been no straps. Hardly a good idea for the battlefield - _it was for him,_ he decided. So he did her the final favor, and released her breasts from its cages to give them his full attention. Her breasts were swollen with need, the nipples hardening almost instantly.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist, and latched his tongue and teeth onto her right nipple. He used the other arm for leverage, but not for long. Gently, Levi lowered her onto his desk to decrease the mess he would have to clean up afterwards, but to no avail. The papers scattered. He paid no mind to it after that and began to tease her clitoris with his free hand. Over, and over again, he would kiss and lick and suck to his heart's content, all the while causing her to whine and whimper at the flames he caressed beneath her.

"H-hah, Levi, please-" she moaned over and over, "please don't stop, I-I'm begging you.."

He wasn't one for seducing, but damn, was he naturally good at it. The wetness from her sex was enough for him to slip in a finger. Her tightness surrounded it like a glove, and he felt it all. Every inch and crevice of her insides, he felt it with his finger. His eyes never left her, they only continued staring. She did the same for she couldn't look anywhere else. Once again, it had been her to be completely stripped of her clothes, and her pride. She swallowed and released both of her hands that held onto his arms for support as he fingered her. Targeting the buttons on his pants, she worked to get it undone quickly before he could pull out of her.

"_Suis-je faire vous humide?"_ he breathed huskily. _Am I making you wet?_ But he knew very, _very_ well the answer to his own question. With the one hand still fingering her and once in a while edging out a moan from her, he used the other to pull out his member. She felt her climax incoming, with each time he thrust his finger in and out of her body, she shivered in anticipation at the feeling of experiencing her orgasm again. It happened once or twice, and it was because of Levi, _only Levi._

"_Oh, _fuck," she hissed, "I-"

He grunted at the sight of her face twisted in ecstasy and pleasure. She mewled her moans, the wetness from her sweet sex spilled out of her body. Levi hastily pulled out his finger and placed his other hand onto the desk right by her head. She blinked and watched him. As if in slow motion, he led his finger into his mouth and sucked it for what felt like she was watching erotica forever. He popped it out of his mouth clean. He licked his lips and then stared into her eyes deeply.

"_A partir de ce moment-là, je ne vais pas arrêter."_

_From this point on, I won't stop. _

She felt his hard member start to enter her. Out of surprise and sudden, she yelped. He grunted at her contraction, and slowly made his way inside of her.

"Ah, _fuck_," she enunciated when he slammed into a sweet spot.

Still new to what he had to offer, she couldn't help but flush at the thought of Levi's huge member throbbing against her constantly, and now filling her entirely with such ease. She felt her clitoris throb at the thought of Levi's size. They grabbed and squeezed at one another's flesh for anything they could cling onto while they both rode their passions on one another. Levi found himself pounding away, and his face buried in the crook of her neck while he listened to the sounds of her whimpers and muted screams that she let out right beside his ear. The thought of it all drew him closer and closer, until he couldn't handle it anymore. He tried to hold back as much as he could and finally he broke. He cursed and bit at the skin on her neck, breaking the surface. He let out ragged breaths, all signs of his release incoming.

Goosebumps appeared on the surface of her skin as she neared her own orgasm, the pleasure of which could only be attained by Levi.

"A-ah, _Fais-moi grimper au rideau,_" he murmured before letting out a deep moan of his own. _Make me feel good._

The sound of it made her shudder and gasp, and his seed finally spilled deep inside of her. He didn't dare pull out, he stayed put and nudged his forehead against hers. He kissed her deeply, stealing her breath once more.

"L-Levi," she whispered hoarsely. Her climax had driven her insane, leaving her body and her mind like jelly. She wanted nothing more than to pull Levi close to her body and keep him there for as long as forever would last her. Alas-

"I'm not French, by the way," he finally spoke after what felt like eternities before he responded.

She didn't say anything, only stared intently into his eyes. At this moment, she couldn't care less.

"You could fool anyone you know," she whispered, "you did with me."

What seemed like a small smile, but she immediately doubted it.

"I don't want to deceive you," he replied, "keep telling yourself that, at least."

"You already have, darling."

He leaned down once more to give her a kiss.


	3. I I I

_Name_

_It is with great pleasure that His Majesty, the King himself—_

She read on—

_Invite you to his palace on the evening of—_

What a dumb thing to even consider doing, especially at a time like this. What does he have planned? She crumpled the thin paper the invitation was printed on, but not before admiring the calligraphy. It had only been a few months since the Recon Corps had made their first embark into Wall Sina, and already _His Majesty_ was inviting them to stay in his palace for a night of _distraction, _he had put it.

_Even if we were to go, does His Majesty really plan to house thousands of soldiers? Something must be up, something with his royal army? Or perhaps-_

A knock. Alongside being granted the first opportunity to see the King himself, living conditions improved greatly for the soldiers. Roommates were no longer a requirement, and each soldier had the ability to live in their own barrack. Many decided to stay with their previous rooming orders, but she chose to be one of the few to move. It was closer to headquarters, and well, she chose it for notable reasons…

"You're not really planning on going to something like that, are you?"

"It's the King," Mikasa rolled her eyes, "it matters. Anyway, Armin was ordered to collect the RSVP notes, I figured I'd relay it to him since he may not make it to your barrack in time for the event tomorrow evening. Commander Erwin expects to deliver them to the king by midday today."

"I see. I don't plan on going, but do I still need to fill it out?"

"I can only assume so," Mikasa turned away, "I'll come back."

She looked at the half-wrinkled piece of paper once more, flattening it out and fumbling for a nearby pen in the open drawer. There was nothing to sign or check, only a dashed line at the bottom. She signed her name neatly there in cursive: _Eve Cirlia._

Mikasa returned and knocked once more at the ajar door, carrying slips with her.

"Done?" she held out her hand and Eve handed her the signed slip.

The day went by slowly; with nothing to do, she often caught herself writing to someone, anyone. Maybe she liked her handwriting, or maybe she just wrote to write the thoughts she never had time to think about. After midday, she heard the chime of the bells ringing 15 times. She went to the headquarters, per what it signified, and found most of her peers had gathered around a poster. Names were listed on there with no title. She humored to check what it was to ensure that her name wasn't on there.

Unfortunately for her, it was. Was it the list of people that weren't attending? One of the squad leaders stood upon a makeshift podium in the middle of the crowd and announced the list of soldiers handpicked by the King to attend his dinner party. Subtly, he also noted that these were the soldiers of the past graduating classes that were ranked 10 and higher. She could hear the murmur of her classmates either in excitement or disappointment. The King sure liked to have his way in misleading even the people who saluted to him, she grumbled to herself. She hoped that formal wear would be provided…

The following evening, Eve rummaged through her belongings that she had sustained over the course of the year and a half since she'd joined the military for any sort of sign that she tried to look her best. Makeup wasn't available, and she wasn't one for such things even before joining. Her only hope was Mikasa, but unfortunately, she didn't have anything either. No one was prepared for this dinner.

_Ah, fuck. Nothing to wear except for my uniform, what to do…_

Historia knocked on Eve's door.

"Did you need some help getting ready?"

"Just one thing- how do they expect soldiers to have something nice to wear?"

"I could only be prepared, in my part of town we were raised in a military setting very young, but they prepped us to be wary of possible formal events," she trailed off.

"I can see why though, you have the lineage for that kind of stuff," Eve smiled a bit.

Historia smiled back, "I can help you. I can't guarantee that it'll fit though. And surprisingly, a lot of girls actually have quite a few outfits tucked away even whilst being in the military, Eve."

Eve followed Historia to her room, and nodded when Ymir answered the door. She noted that she wasn't preparing for the dinner.

"Historia, you're willing to go even without Ymir?"

"I was one of the few who didn't submit the RSVP, there wasn't anything for me to check so they technically couldn't blame me. Alas, it appears that the King only used that to mislead us and still asked for the selected few," Historia rummaged through the barred closet.

"Heh, maybe I can sneak in disguised as your date, they can't turn me down!" Ymir crossed a leg over the other as she tucked her arms under her head.

"Check the list," she trailed off, "Aha, found it. It'll be a little tight on you, like I said. But I hope it works."

Historia was beautiful but small for a soldier, and yet Eve was shorter than the Corporal. It was a plain black dress, not too revealing, much to her relief and fit for the cold of the night. The collar went all around her neck and concealed most of it, but left her back completely bare down to her hips. Eve flushed when she tried it on in front of her peers and noted that she might have to bind for that evening. She quickly thanked Historia and walked back to her room. Gathering her belongings, she packed to spend the night at the palace.

The soldiers had been searched thoroughly for any concealed weapons, but Eve was lucky enough to smuggle a flick blade that she had found whilst patrolling one night. She secured it in her pocket and collected her belongings for the trip to the palace.

Once receiving her room assignment, Eve noticed that quite a bit of her peers had gone to sleep already. Many tired out from the march into Wall Sina, but mostly because they wanted to be prepared physically for what might be in store at the dinner. Restless as she was per usual, she zipped up her boots, pulled up her hood, and went for a walk.

Columns lined the exteriors, and unscratched marble led her down a long corridor. The sky was moonless tonight; it probably hid under the thick clouds they had now that the winters were nearing. Her hands were rough and callused thanks to the cold, and she stuffed them inside of her pant pockets. She walked for what seemed like ages before she reached some locked doors. She was surprised how unguarded the place was at night until she heard some footsteps. The sound of the protruding heels probably weren't from a soldier. The figure was masked in shadows and probably couldn't see her over the darkness at the end of the corridor. As they got closer and closer to her, she held her breath both in anxiety and partial fear. She felt in her pocket, her hand sweating from grasping her flick blade too tightly.

Some light shined through from the stars above and she recognized who it was immediately. The famous and often-copied undercut of Lance Corporal Levi. His face held no emotion as usual, but she could almost assume that he didn't want to be in the palace for the dinner party. Perhaps he was going for a night walk as well?

He reached the end of the corridor and made a try at opening one of the doors she had tried earlier. It was locked, then he reached for the other and after a loud shutting of the door, she let go of her blade and made to follow him. Waiting a few seconds before opening the door herself, she slipped in quietly and saw his figure off to the distance.

The interiors were just as marvelous as the exterior of the palace she briefly noted. By the look of the shelves that lined the walls, she assumed Levi was headed to the deeper parts of the library. But what for? Surely she could have turned around and made it back to her room safely without being nosy. Alas.

She walked naturally on the carpet until she reached another set of marble flooring. Levi's footsteps echoed in the distance, but not too far such that she couldn't see him. The library had luckily been lit with flickering candles. She trailed on in search of Levi almost instinctively, until she noted she was no longer following him anymore. She looked around frantically, now lost within the deep parts of the library and with no one to follow. Had she lost him-

"Lost?"

_Fuc-_

"I- Just- Levi!"

He had his arms crossed and brows furrowed. He _probably_ didn't like that she was following him. She noticed that this was the first time she had ever seen him out of uniform, but then again, she wasn't wearing hers either. The usual cravat still graced his neck, and his dress shirt was still immaculate as always, aside for the sleeves being rolled up quite hastily. He wore black pants however and the heels she heard earlier were of dress shoes and not of the usual boots that she had adorned. He waited for her to respond to his question.

"I was taking a walk and yes, you could say I'm lost," she flushed.

"Lost without me?" he smirked.

The light from the candles marked his face in a nightmarish way –he stepped closer and closer to her until she backed into the staircase behind her. He placed both hands by her face before leaning in closer.

"Ah, so you are. You were following me weren't you?"

"Maybe," she murmured sheepishly.

He sighed and released her from his gaze to look elsewhere.

"I was merely on a walk myself until I heard footsteps behind me. To think it was you following me."

"My apologies, I should probably head to my chambers. I didn't mean to stalk you, Corporal."

"Whatever," he grumbled.

He didn't appear to be very pleased with her response. Did he want her to follow him? She couldn't tell as his gaze was deviated away from hers. The long pieces of his hair shielded his eyes from view. Her eyes traced his chin, and then his jawline thoroughly. She swallowed, as her eyes hungrily engulfed the view of the small view of his neck. She couldn't help but blush and think about their previous encounters. Would he have her his way again? _I bet he doesn't even know my name_.

And that was okay, she quickly agreed, _that was okay._

"Say, Corporal Levi. Do you even know who I am?"

"We abandon who we are once we become soldiers."

"Yes, a mere soldier but, what about my name?"

"Name?" he looked at her, "of course I know your name. Give me your identification number and-"

"Nevermind, Corporal."

She turned her heel and marched off. Fucking her senseless and not even knowing her name? Perhaps it was because she was free, and Levi could have his wicked way with her without having to pay. The thought of it made her angry beyond belief. She clenched her knuckles and ran off at the speed of light though to no avail. Levi didn't bother following her.

The night continued on, and Eve laid restlessly in bed. Her eyes stared outside of the window, the moon a crescent laughing in mockery. Her throat was dry and hurt from the words she spouted at the Corporal. Did she want acknowledgement? She knew she wouldn't be able to get it. She was a soldier, disposable and meant nothing aside from her ranking. But why did it hurt so?

Amidst her thoughts, she felt a tear trail down her face. She clenched her teeth in hate and anger, and she could only be angry with herself. Nothing hurt more than being used and not knowing it. But just the thought of Levi made her insides yearn in want and need, as much as she didn't want to admit it. But it was no use. No one would kiss her so fervently as Levi would. No one would lick away the fire burning so deep inside of her, want constantly growing with every move Levi would make. She felt her wetness growing, even whilst her hate for Levi grew. She covered her mouth in fear that someone would hear her as she let out a soft cry both in want of pleasure and recognition.

At the very least, he didn't have to make it so obvious that he didn't care. Perhaps he took any and every woman he wanted and among all of them, his Neanderthal memory could not serve him to remember her clearly. The thought of that made her sob even more so, all the while her face heated in anger and lust. She forced herself to stop crying and laid her head on the pillow beneath her. She looked up at the ceiling before slowly shutting her eyes to try and sleep. Her hands wandered further down her body, now properly dressed for sleep. She could feel the heat beneath her radiating and flushed pink, no doubt. She dared to place one finger to feel her wetness.

Eve touched her clitoris gingerly and let out a low moan. Just one touch and the wetness stuck to her finger. She dared to continue. Her brow twitched in pleasure and she clenched her eyes tighter as she entered one finger inside of her. She could feel her sex throbbing as she fingered herself warily. All the while, she could only imagine one person fingering her. The thought of Levi inevitably entered her mind -his fingers so expertly moving inside and out of her all the while massaging her clitoris, as if he knew how to do so all his life. Her breath hitched as if she could feel his breath along her skin, kissing and leaving bite marks along her body. He would murmur something dirty in her ear, and it would multiply her lust twofold.

"Levi…" she whispered, biting her lip as she felt her orgasm nearing.

Her body tossed and turned instinctively to _Levi's_ touch. Her lips parted and she began to let out whimpers and moans. The feel of _his_ touch was amazing, nothing she could ever reproduce on her own, but this would suffice.

_Seulement me regarder…_

She squinted her eyes; her imagination got the best of her and displayed what looked like Levi in front of her, finger fucking the senses out of her. She turned away, a tear trailing down the side of her face. She let out one more quiet moan before she felt her body spasm in sensitivity. Her insides clenched the finger she had inserted, throbbing and wanting something _more._ Her release was enough to tire Eve out. She proceeded to turn over and fall asleep.

_Only look at me._

Dinner was dreadful. Soldiers raised without individuality suddenly birthed personalities of pretentious colors. Eve eyed them all cautiously in their pompous dresses and suits that matched their attitudes, laughing away like all that lived within Wall Sina. She took a sip of the champagne a servant in the palace had handed her earlier. She coughed and held onto her throat. _Disgusting._

She looked at the clear liquid inside of the glass. Her gaze suddenly deviated and looked deeper within it when she noticed Levi across the room. He had been conversing with some of the girls she had glanced at earlier. A sudden twitch of jealousy entered her mind, and her heart. She was invisible to him, and she knew that.

_Is that okay?_

She turned only to hit the figure behind her. Eve looked up to see both Reiner and Berthold staring down at her.

"Something wrong, Eve?"

_Even they knew her name. _

"Everything's fine. Champagne sure does taste awful though, don't you think?"

"Uh well, it is an acquired taste, so they say," Berthold shrugged sheepishly as he took a sip out of his.

Even with heels, the inseparable pair towered over her. They made quiet chatter amongst the louder crowds. All the while, a pair of impatient eyes bore into her back, all the while unbeknownst to Eve.

The evening dragged on and over time Eve's taste buds became numb to the taste of the champagne in her mouth. She found herself carelessly carrying conversation with whoever she encountered until she caught herself drinking herself to oblivion against one of the walls of the palace. The air was suffocating, she could hardly breathe. Turning away, the door behind her opened abruptly and she stumbled out into the familiar corridor. Air quickly rushed into her lungs and she began to saunter down the marble path. Her heels made a familiar sound to the stranger that she followed the other night. Haziness took over her head and she tripped onto one of the marble cracks. She made it no ordeal to stay put much longer and began to run, empty glass still in hand.

Both doors were open this time and she quietly slipped herself inside the library. This time, she walked up the staircase, twisting and turning along with her hazy vision, she could feel tears streaming down her face. The alcohol finally caught up to her and her lightweight tolerance. The stairs seemed to go forever on, but she followed it all the way to the top. A small room contained a flickering light, and she felt drawn to it. Candles no longer lighted the dark hallways.

There in the room, sat a single desk with a matching chair. Books lined the shelves, not ever missing a single slot, except for one. A ladder rested against that shelf and Eve went to go examine it.

_I, II, III-_

"Need the fourth one?"

She didn't dare to turn around when she heard _his_ voice. _Ah, fu-_

He stood behind her and slotted the book back in its place. She didn't breathe, didn't move a single muscle.

"Any reason you're not answering me or facing me, _Eve?_"

She bit her lip in fury; no doubt he had looked into the files to find her name, and she wouldn't let him persuade her otherwise. She would not give him the chance to look at her, or talk to her. Another tear streamed down her face and she looked away when he tried to turn her face towards him. She didn't say anything, and swallowed her tears. Levi didn't make any movements, only folded his arms. He would play at her game. Her arms were placed next to one another, using the bookshelf as leverage. Levi took the opportunity to cuff one and swung the arm to cuff the other.

"W-What are you-"

"So now you talk?"

She bit her lip once again.

"If you're not going to talk, then I'll _make _you talk," was the last thing she heard before she found his lips kissing along the bare of her back.

_Oh, right. _She was in a dress, in thin silk. Malleable and very, _very_ easy to tear. _I'm sorry, Historia._ She continued to stay quiet; this wasn't what she wanted. Eve breathed through her nose, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making her moan, or whimper or-

"Nnn.."

"Hmm?"

"No.."

"Sentences, Eve."

His fingers traced the handcuffs on her wrists and then up her arms. Chills ran up her spine, and goose bumps graced both arms. Still, she did not speak. Levi found his way to the back of her neck where three buttons lined the back above the huge slit of her back. Grabbing one of her arms, he twisted her around to look at her face. Dried tears. He was gorgeous. With heels on, they were the same height, unfortunately, and she stared straight into his eyes, never changing. Instead of a cravat, he wore a plain black tie that complemented the black suit he wore. Any girl would have wanted him, and with good reason too.

"Names don't matter that much do they, Eve?"

He was using her name, and she knew it was on purpose. She looked down, only to have Levi grab her by her chin. He forced her to look into his eyes once more.

"You don't even call me my name, Eve."

"No, they don't matter. Especially when they're disposables," she muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, that's why you're angry, isn't it?"

His hands found their way to cave her in once more like their encounter the other night, one on each side of her head gripping the edges of the shelves on the bookshelf.

"Then, care to tell me more?" he murmured huskily.

He always knew how to steal her breath away. But this time, she wouldn't let him have his way with her.

"You don't care do you? At least say that you don't, or stop trying to do whatever it is you're doing! If I'm a disposable to you, then use me and get it over with already. You don't even know my name, you know nothing about me and yet, you think it's completely-"

"Fine."

"Fine?" she asked in bewilderment, "Corporal, you shouldn't do this to every girl who will let you have your way with her. It'll turn sour very quickly."

He turned to look at her once more, face inches from hers.

"Every girl? And what do you mean by that, Eve?"

"I mean nothing! Just let me go already."

"Is that literally or figuratively?"

"Why do you have to twist my words? Am I your plaything? To play with to your heart's content until you're pleased? And then when I'm no longer wanted, you'll just leave me out to rot? Then do it, do it quickly, please," she whispered, "I beg of you."

She couldn't take it anymore, the wants and needs she held back for so long, she no longer just wanted. If she were to want, then she equally needed to be loved by Levi. To be loved was out of the question, and she wouldn't dare to spit it out even if he would fuck it out of her.

"Please, it's only a selfish thought of mine, don't make me say it. If there's nothing more you want to do with me, then unlock me and let me go," she turned away, face flushed, "you'll give others the wrong idea, and get my hopes up."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I don't have the will to say. "

He lifted both of her arms up, and she did so willingly as she was caught off guard.

"I'll ask you then," he leaned closer, wrapping an arm around her waist, "do you have the will to be taken by me, right here, right now?"

"I… I don't and I won't.. let you," Eve cried.

He kissed her brow, and then at her tears, then her forehead, and both her eyelids.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She looked up in disbelief that he would apologize.

"If you won't willingly let me, then I'll have to take what's mine."


	4. I V

_Goodbye_

What felt like forever, became forever. Levi's eyes bore into Eve's teary eyes, all the while hers slowly widened in realization to what he said. _What could he mean?_

"I don't think I'm aware of what you're saying," she said plainly. She had nothing to lose at this point.

"I had no idea you were so slight," he bantered back.

"I don't want to get the wrong idea," she trailed on, looking away, "does it make you feel _strong_? If so, then continue what you're doing. Continue making me feel this way."

Tears continued streaming down her face, but she didn't allow it to show in her face or her shaking voice. Levi sighed and backed off slightly. If there were ever a moment Eve had no idea what Levi was thinking aside from every time, this would be it.

"Fuck, Eve. You are mad," he finally muttered exasperated. He was tired, and she could tell. He didn't get any sleep, hooded eyes stared down at the ground, "Do I really need to spell this out for you?"

"What else? You don't want to have me getting the wrong idea," she shot back.

He leaned towards her, once more. Flames licked at his grey orbs, but could she sense the hurt? Tension filled the room and neither of them was making any progress. Levi opened his mouth to say something, only to stay quiet once again.

"What should I do," he muttered, "if you want me to spell it out for me, then listen well."

Arms numb, and still raised, she swallowed the lump in her throat, sore from crying.

"We are soldiers, I can't return anything feelings that you expect me to feel. For now, I can assume that you feel what I think you feel. I can't be close to you; I can't even sit down and have a proper conversation with you. There has not been a time where I felt it necessary to put you above others. To me you—" he trailed off once more, "I."

More tears streamed down her face. Was it from her naiveté? Maybe the guilt she felt from wanting.

"There is no way we can continue doing this, at least without someone finding out. But it doesn't mean that I want to stop. I can't. You should know by now that when I care about something, I won't hold back, and I won't stop."

"S-stupid, C-Corporal," she hiccupped.

"I'm not good with words, so I beg of you. Don't let me do this anymore," he leaned his head on the crook of her neck, "I just want to sleep."

"Corporal?" she sniffed, perhaps he, too, had alcohol from earlier?

"Keep your eyes on me, only me," he shot his eyes open once more, "Let me make love to you this time."

"L-Love, Corporal?"

Holding her face in place with one hand, she felt her cheek lean against his hand instinctively. She closed her eyes, and then opened them once again to stare into his tired ones. Her face was red from his confession –she couldn't believe the apologetic words of Lance Corporal Levi.

"Please," he murmured, placing his forehead against hers and brushing his nose softly against hers, "give me the liberty to love you."

And with that, he leans in to give her the softest kiss even with his ragged lips.

"U-um, Co- Levi, I…"

"What is it?"

"Could you, the shackles.. They h-hurt," she squirmed underneath him as he placed kisses along her neck.

He paid no heed to her and continued his ministrations along her neck. She stifled a low moan when he kissed a sweet spot; taking the hint, he bit on the junction between her neck and shoulder, letting out a low growl.

"Levi…"

"May I?" he looked at her, grasping one of her shackled arms from behind and turned her around. Her cheek pressed against a column on the shelf. Kneeling down, Levi pressed his lips against her hand, and then inside of her palms, "just a bit longer, my love."

He stood up briefly to undo the buttons along her neck and then kneeled back, tugging down the silk with ease. Her dress pooled at her feet, leaving her in nothing but her panties.

"No! Levi, please, not there," she grimaced, surely red in the face, when he pressed his lips along her lower back, biting and sucking once he found the dimples there. He sucked until both marks matched a bright red.

"Your skin is asking to be marked," he stopped, taking in the porcelain skin in front of him. His cold hands found their way around her hips, and trailed hickies along her spine, "Ah, I can't –hold back."

What seemed like the first time Levi was gentle, quickly turned rough. He grinded his now-hard erection against her, his primal desires seeping through. A fire burned in his stomach in want like their first encounter. Breathing huskily against her ear, Levi pressed his face into her hair, igniting a small moan from Eve.

He grabbed hold of her shoulders and turned her around once more. His eyes burned from the flames that licked at his orbs from each corner of the room; she could feel her body melting from his gaze. But beneath all of the lust that burned through this man, she could almost tell there was something making his hands shiver, making them sweat so cold as they were. He swallowed before cupping her face and kissing her lightly. His thumbs caressed the junction of her jaw and her neck, feeling the soft, untouched skin along the way. His ministrations continued to her shoulders, and then down her arms to her bound hands. It was the first time that Levi had kissed her with such love and tenderness such that Eve couldn't take it.

"Levi-"

"I'm trying, Eve… But every time I see you I just," he moaned huskily, "F-Fuck."

He bit her neck, causing her to moan and throw back her head in lust and want.

"I don't deserve you," he murmured into her skin whilst licking away the blood he drew from the deep bite, "Teach me how I can-"

She kissed him, taking the words and his breath away from him.

"Then not now," she whispered against his lips.

He swallowed, adjusted his tie and reached into his pocket for the keys. Unlocking the shackles, he rubbed her wrists apologetically. His hair shadowed his eyes.

"Levi?" her now free hands cupped his face, trying her best to get him to look at her.

He appeared to be a deadweight, his entire body collapsing atop hers. She muffled a cry of surprise before they both tumbled down. Luckily, she was able to hold onto him, her back to the shelves, Levi's head in her lap. His face was flushed red, only now noticeable that the light shone directly at him. He had quite a bit of alcohol, she assumed. Whilst thinking about Levi, she wondered, what got to him so much that he couldn't speak clearly? So much that he muttered words that she would never imagine she'd hear from him.

After this once, he won't be able to hear them anymore. She shut her eyes warily.

_After this, I won't see you again, my love._


End file.
